Certain communication applications benefit from lower latency. For example, automated transactions make up the majority of exchange trades and benefit tremendously from lower latency connections between components including market data feeds from various datacentres that are transmitted over a communication channel, e.g., fibre, microwave, copper, etc., as well as connections to the stock exchange for trading and local market data. Accordingly, certain transactions and/or applications such as high frequency trading in Financial Technology (FinTech) benefit tremendously by lower latency. As a result, many high frequency traders are located in close proximity to the stock exchanges in order to reduce the latency.
Unfortunately, transceiver latency accounts for approximately 50% of the overall latency of the electronic circuitries used in the trades. Accordingly, some efforts have been made in reducing the latency of the transceivers. However, no effort has been made in improving the latency of the physical medium attachment (PMA) by overclocking the PMA portion of the transceiver.